


Notice me

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, The Porn Is the Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yes you read that right, hard sex, tiny Winksy and his two big daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Jan helps Winks to get Eric to fuck him.This is literally just +4k (now it's +7k) words of filth. I mean, look at the tags.~~UPDATE: Bonus chapter added!
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks, Eric Dier/Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks, Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many fics mentioning this goddamn threesome yet no fic with the goddamn threesome. In fact, Jan/Eric/Harry isn't even a relationship tag on ao3 like wtf
> 
> So here it is, the threesome everyone wanted. Almost 5k words of smut.
> 
> Also, special thanks to [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu) because they are always commenting on my fics and it really makes me happy <3

To say that Winks wanted to be fucked by Eric was an understatement. He basically craved for it and would do anything for that to happen by now. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Whenever Eric was around it was a struggle to keep the guy in his pants soft at the thoughts that ran through Winks’ mind without permission. Everything about Eric was turning him on. His perfect big muscular body that made Harry look so tiny, his voice that would go much deeper and sexier when he was angry, and even his actions and movements; everything drove Winks crazy. 

Lately Harry has been doing everything he could do to make flirtatious attempts, trying to get Eric to notice him, to make Eric desperate for him too. Winks had started to do shameless things just to get Eric’s attention knowing how it would get to the man, dropping not-so-subtle hints of his desperation. Sometimes in the dressing room Winks would linger a bit longer to get to the shower (since Eric was always one of the last ones to do that) only to drop his towel ‘accidentally’ whenever Eric was looking at him, revealing his full naked body to the staring man. When they shared a hotel room, Harry would gladly do that often and even bend over shamelessly to grab the towel from the floor, aware of his beautiful fat ass thanks to all the hard work out, and every time Eric would stare infinitely. During training, Harry would propose a one-on-one with Dier just so he could rub against the man and even let out small whimpers when their competition got heated. The whimpers were always loud enough for Eric to hear, and every time it resulted in Winks winning due to Dier’s lack of attention on the football. After gym sessions, Eric would sometimes lightly slap Harry on the butt playfully or appraisingly, and Harry always let an obscene noise escape from his mouth as he looked at the man expectantly as if he was begging for more, causing Eric to freeze for a moment before trying to proceed with his life without thinking about it. Harry was pretty sure Eric didn’t occasionally slap his ass only out of sheer playfulness anymore. Once the boys were at the beach, Harry would keep looking at Eric’s half naked body wantonly, not even trying to pretend that he wasn’t staring and checking him out. Whenever Eric looked back at him, Winks would even lick and bite his lower lip, trailing his eyes over that toned chest and abs, licking it all with his eyes and causing the older man to look away a bit shocked. Harry had even asked for Eric to help him with the sunscreen and then ‘accidentally’ spilled it all over his own face, neck and down his chest, covering himself with that white substance obscenely. Winks had giggled as if it was a silly mistake before using his fingers to smear himself even further by pretending that he was trying to clean it up. He still made Eric help him with it, asking for him to use all of that cream so it wouldn’t go to waste. Harry could see the straining erection against Dier’s tight swimming shorts, and it was difficult to keep his own erection from showing when Eric’s hand had travelled all over his body to coat him with the sunscreen. Especially when Harry had grabbed Eric’s hand and made sure that the man would coat his thighs properly by travelling Eric’s hand way up his legs until they were under Winksy’s shorts and next to his crotch, causing Eric’s breath to hitch at the movement. Harry was going insane because of him and Eric was being driven to madness by him. 

In fact, that desperate need from Harry did not go unnoticed. Jan Vertonghen had realised the obvious flirting and started to observe every time Winks was around Eric and the shameless actions that ensued. It seemed as if the other teammates were oblivious to it or just didn’t care anymore but him. For some reason, Jan simply couldn’t look away whenever Winks acted slutty to Eric, relishing how the young man managed to get amazing reactions from Dier too. It was a bit funny maybe, but it was mostly sexy if Jan was being honest with himself. It got to a point where whenever Jan touched himself, the thoughts clouding his mind were always about Winks and Eric fucking, and sometimes he was in the middle of the fucking in his fantasies as well. Jan seemed to be growing just as desperate to get Eric to fuck Winks, and desperately wanted to watch it happen. If he could at least get his hands on Winks it would be heaven on earth already. 

That’s when Jan came up with an amazing plan. It was obvious that Winks wanted Eric to fuck him just like it was obvious that Eric wanted to fuck Winks. Since they all wanted the same thing, there was nothing wrong with giving them a hand; Winksy to be more specific. On a faithful day, Vertonghen had stopped Winks and confronted the younger man about what had been going on with him and his shameless acts to get to Dier. Winks got a bit shy and refused it all at first, feeling too much shame for someone who didn’t really act shyly when flirting, but then soon gave it away since Jan was clearly not buying any of his excuses. Winks eventually opened up to Jan about how desperate and needy he was to get Dier to fuck him, letting the older man know some details that he didn’t really intend on letting slip. Jan had become Harry’s dear diary of sexual fantasies and he didn’t complain about it one bit. Nevertheless, it was still a must to get those things to become reality, for all of them. If Winks agrees with Jan’s mastermind plan, then it would most certainly follow. 

All of Winks’ flirting had been happening in public places where Eric couldn’t really do anything to him and maybe never called Winksy on it due to unsureness of his intentions and overthinking. However, Jan knew exactly how their intentions were mutual and was ready to make it happen. Therefore, when he proposed his plan to Winks, the younger man couldn’t help but accept it all since it even came with a bonus, which was Jan. They had invited Eric to Winks’ house, making up something about hanging out for a bit before going out to meet the others somewhere, when in reality there was nothing planned with anyone else but them in that house. Eric showed up on time as previously set and agreed, unbeknownst to him was the other two men’s actual plan. Jan was already there when Eric arrived, waiting patiently on the couch for Harry to open the door and invite Eric in. He noticed how Winks fidgeted excitedly as Eric exchanged a deep and intense gaze with the shorter man due to all the sexual tension that they had been building the past weeks. Jan greeted Eric before the atmosphere had suddenly turned into an awkward mood. Winks was anxious and excited for what was to follow, Jan was a bit impatient himself and Eric was completely oblivious to it all, not really understanding why everyone was so quiet. That’s when Jan decided to cut the tension and cut straight to his plan. 

“So, Eric... We’d like to show you something.” The Belgian said carefully. “In Winksy’s bedroom.” 

Eric looked a bit confused at first, thinking that the subtle teasing in Jan’s voice was only in his imagination. He briefly looked at Winks, really not understanding what they wanted to show him and why it seemed to need discretion or why they were acting weird in the first place. 

“Uhm... Yeah, sure.” 

Jan got up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom along Winks as Eric followed them. As they entered the room, Eric noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary and wondered what they wanted him to see. 

“Please, take a seat.” Jan pointed his hand towards the comfy chair that was located in front of Harry’s king size bed, facing towards it. 

Eric frowned a bit, unsure where this was going but complied anyway, sitting down on it as he waited for whatever the big surprise or twist in this was. The confusion was clear on his face the moment Jan and Winks climbed on the bed, both kneeling on it while facing where Eric was sitting, Winksy in front of Jan. Eric’s heart started racing when Jan pulled Winksy’s back flush against him before pressing kisses to his neck and then licking his ears. 

“What are you doing? What is this?” 

“Pretend I’m not here. Focus solely on this little baby.” Jan answered, knowing how Eric could get jealous when it came to Winks. 

Everyone knew how much Winks wanted Eric, but everyone also knew how much Eric wanted Winks. 

Jan’s hands started to travel through Winks’ body as he kept attacking his neck, sliding them underneath his t-shirt before removing it. He played with Winksy’s hard nipples, eliciting whimpers from him and Jan noticed how Eric was watching them intensely, his eyes suddenly changed, just like they wanted. Jan coated his own index fingers with spit before moving them back to Harry’s nipples, the wet feeling against the buds causing Winks to moan as he tried really hard not to touch anything, letting Jan take full control on pleasuring him. Jan turned Winksy’s head to kiss him deeply and wetly, their tongues shamelessly rubbing as the Belgian’s hands had travelled down further on WInksy’s body, reaching his crotch as he grinded on Winksy from behind. Harry broke the kiss whining, relishing how Jan started to rub against his erection. Finally, Jan tugged Winks’ pants and underwear down and with his help he removed them completely as Winks was now fully naked and on display for Eric. Winks couldn’t help the moans escaping his lips when Jan grabbed his cock and started to work on it, the pace slow at first before starting to gradually increase alongside the needy moans. Suddenly, Jan stopped the movement on his cock, just so he could see how Winks started to thrust into his fist, fucking himself with Jan’s hand shamelessly. Jan grinned at how desperate Winksy truly was as the latter glued his eyes to Eric, wanting to put up a good show for the man to come and fuck him to incoherence. Harry kept looking at Eric with big innocent doe eyes and parted lips, although his actions were completely sinful. 

Winks whined as Jan removed his big hand from his cock, stopping him from his desperate actions. He turned Winks around, still kneeling on the bed, so it was Winksy’s beautiful ass now on display for Eric. Jan teased the cheeks, caressing the soft skin and then slapping them, the obscene moans coming from Harry were music to Eric’s and Jan’s ears. Jan gave one last spank right to Winksy’s pretty hole, noticing how the young man’s leaking cock twitched at the action as he whimpered. Jan reached back to the pillow only to grab the bottle of lube that they had planted there earlier, before resuming his attention to Winksy’s ass, grabbing and spreading the cheeks just to reveal further his needy hole to Eric who kept watching them with predatory eyes. Jan coated one of his fingers with lube before pressing and circling it to Harry’s entrance, loving how he raised his ass higher and eyes fluttered at the feeling. Eric’s breath hitched the moment Jan’s finger found its way inside, sliding easily to the warmth of Harry’s body due to the lube. Winksy whined at the feeling; it wasn’t enough, he needed more, he wanted so much more. 

“M-More! I want more! Please, daddy!” 

Both Jan and Eric shivered at the request, Harry’s filthy words were enough to drive them insane with lust. Jan spanked his ass again, this time harder. 

“Be patient, baby. Don’t you want to be a good boy for your other daddy so he can have some fun watching your cute tiny hole getting stretched?” 

Winks whined and nodded his head frantically, because that’s all he wanted. He wanted to be a good boy for Eric, he wanted to please Eric—Heck, he wanted to please Jan maybe just as much. They could see how Winks was so out of this world by now, how his mind was filled with need and lust and that it all revolved around his two daddies. 

That’s when Jan rewarded him by adding a second thick finger, scissoring him wide to prepare the smaller man to something much bigger. Winks moaned uncontrollably as the fingers started to move inside him and desperately wanted to know if Eric was enjoying the view. Because Eric could clearly see Jan’s fingers disappearing inside Winks’ perfect soft ass, and the thought of Eric’s big cock fattening in his pants watching him get fingered by Jan was enough to make Harry go crazy. Winks couldn’t suppress his curiosity and turned his head to look at Eric as his ass was still on full display for the man, the imagery that he created surely must be a masterpiece. He was glad to notice how hard Eric was, the line of his cock straining perfectly against his sweatpants, looking absolutely tasty. Jan’s fingers started to increase their pace, thrusting them harder and deeper inside Winksy until he found that sweet spot that made him scream. It felt so fucking good yet it was not enough; Harry was surely going crazy with need. He needed more inside him, much _much_ more. His gaze on Eric did not falter, even though his eyes were half-lidded due to the crescent pleasure of having his prostate constantly stimulated by Jan’s rough fingers fucking him relentlessly. Winksy kept looking at him with hazy eyes, his facial expression absolutely sinful as he kept moaning and moving his hips back to meet Jan’s fingers. 

“It feels... so good.” Winks managed to blabber between moans, whining desperately. “I-I want more. Please. I’m a good boy.” 

“You are a spoiled little whore, that’s what you are.” Jan spanked his ass with his free hand as he kept fingering him relentlessly. 

Harry whined loudly, knowing how it was true. That’s when Jan suddenly stopped and removed his fingers, causing Winks to whimper at the loss. Jan removed his own shirt and pants this time, getting himself finally naked before turning Harry back around so he was kneeling on the bed facing Eric again. Eric loved the sight of Winksy’s already wrecked state, his face flushed where his cute freckles were, his eyes completely dazed, his pink nipples hard and his beautiful cock leaking so much. Jan sat down on the bed this time, his big fat cock as hard as Eric’s must be, the reddened tip already leaking precum as well. Harry didn’t even need to look to know how beautiful it was and how wonderful it was going to feel inside of him when Jan coated his own cock with lube. He wanted a cock inside him so badly and he wanted Eric to watch him get fucked _so_ badly. Jan took a hold of Harry’s hips and put him on his lap, lining his hole perfectly to his cock. Unfortunately like this Jan couldn’t see Winksy’s face but he could see his ass, and the fact that Eric could watch Winks’ face contort as Jan enters him was just as hot. 

Jan started to hold Winksy down on his cock until it was completely filling him with ease, causing the latter to moan breathlessly at taking so much. Jan could see how Eric looked both incredibly turned on but also furious, he knew how much Eric wanted to be inside Winks right now. Harry must have noticed that as well or was just completely desperate to get Eric to react, because he mouthed the word ‘Eric’ to him the moment Jan started to move inside, moaning shamelessly. Jan went slow just for the few initial thrusts before starting to slam Harry down on his cock, the latter’s dick bouncing obscenely at every movement as his moans went at least an octave higher. Jan kept the maddening pace, letting a few grunts escape himself as he worked hard to make this all look good to Eric, because it certainly felt amazing. 

Harry let some drool escape his mouth as he observed how Eric had pressed his hand against his still clothed cock, trying to relieve some of the maddening feeling building up inside. Jan stopped his movements only to bend Winksy over so that he was on all fours facing Eric as the Belgian resumed his pounding into his ass. With this new angle, Jan kept hitting his prostate over and over again, causing Winks to become an incoherent mess as he tried to blabber something until the pleasure got too much and his arms gave in, burying his face in the sheets. The sounds of skin slapping against each other with every thrust and Winksy’s loud slutty moans and Jan’s occasional grunts were all that filled the room until Jan spanked the smaller man, feeling the hole tighten around his cock. He yanked Harry’s head up with a tight and firm grip on his hair that must surely hurt, forcing him to let Eric see his wet flushed face. 

“No, no. Let him see how much you enjoy it.” 

Harry moaned breathlessly, canting his hips back to meet with Jan’s fierce thrusts as he kept looking at Eric with teary eyes, about to cry from all the pleasure that he was feeling that never felt like it was enough. 

Suddenly, to everyone’s surprise, Dier slowly got up from his seat and made his way towards the bed, approaching the filthy scene before him. Jan slowed down his movements a bit, just to see and allow whatever Eric was going to do. His grip on Winksy’s hair did not falter, keeping his head in place to look at Eric with hazy and desperate eyes. Eric simply stood there and observed Harry getting fucked up close. 

“Fucking slut.” 

Winks had to muster all of his control not to come right then and there the moment Dier’s words reached his ears. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m a slut!” 

Jan’s cock couldn’t help but twitch inside him; Winksy was completely wrecked already. Eric started to touch him by running his hands across whatever skin he could reach. Winksy couldn’t help but keep whining Eric’s name accompanied with a ‘please’, he wanted him so much. Eric’s mouth reached his and they started kissing roughly but sensually, their tongues dancing as Winksy kept whining into his mouth. When they parted, a string of saliva connected their lips and Harry knew he was done for. Eric travelled his hand down underneath Harry and reached for his untouched cock, observing how he moaned and briefly closed his eyes. Jan removed his hand from Harry’s hair and moved back on the bed to pull Winksy along so Eric could have space to climb into the fun. Eric got to the bed and kneeled right in front of Harry; the latter’s face pressed right against his clothed cock. Winksy couldn’t help but desperately mouth what was in front of him, licking and sucking against the fabric before Eric removed his dick from his pants. 

“I bet you would like it if the entire team saw you like this, wouldn’t you? Watching you get fucked like a whore. Or if all of them fucked you.” 

Winks whined as his face flushed even deeper. He would be lying if he said that he had never thought about it, about the entire team watching Eric fuck him or at least watching him play with himself, and maybe everyone could touch themselves to the image and come all over his small body, coating Winks completely with cum. Nevertheless, he wanted Eric and Jan to wreck him the most and let everyone watch it, watch how Winks was their bitch. 

It took a mere second before Harry’s mouth was on Eric’s dick, mouthing the base and his balls before proceeding to properly take him into his mouth. The stretch was big because Eric was huge and Winks kept sucking and working on Eric’s dick as if there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Jan started to gradually increase the speed of his thrusts again, relishing how Winksy was filled in both ends now. It didn’t take long before Jan started to thrust harder and faster into him, causing Winks to constantly moan and whimper around Eric’s cock with hazy eyes still trying to look up at the man before it was getting too much for him to be able to focus on working on Eric’s cock by himself. It only resulted in Eric roughly grabbing his hair this time and starting to fuck his mouth, occasionally tugging Winks’ hair just to hear him moan louder around him as his pretty cock twitched. 

“Look at how much you like being fucked, Winksy.” Jan teased dirtily, causing Winks to whimper at the realisation that he was getting fucked in both ends at the same time and it was amazing. 

Winksy looked so tiny and so fragile between the two much stronger and much bigger men; as if they could easily wreck him if they wanted to. Jan’s big and strong hands were holding his hips so roughly that it would surely bruise, and Eric’s grip on his hair was hurting him _so_ good. Harry felt tears of pleasure escape from his eyes, looking up at Eric as he cried out of need. Eric kept looking right back into his eyes, enjoying the view as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and it probably was. Jan was getting off on this just as much, finding Winksy’s desperation for Eric the hottest thing as he got to pound into his sweet little hole watching the other two looking at each other like animals in heat (Not so different from himself). 

That’s when Eric suddenly stopped his movements as he removed his cock from Harry’s mouth and gave an intense glare towards Jan. The Belgian knew what he was asking for. Jan stopped his own thrusts, although keeping his cock deeply seated inside Winksy. Harry panted heavily as his mouth ached out of emptiness missing the taste of Eric’s precum, his mind too much of a haze to even understand what was happening anymore. Jan sat back again with Winksy on his lap, holding his flexible legs up and waiting for something. And that is when Winksy realised what was going to happen. Eric grabbed the bottle of lube before coating his own big cock with a generous amount of lube, observing how Harry’s eyes widened at the realisation of what was about to follow. Jan’s cock was still deep inside him, but that didn’t matter to Eric who approached Winksy before removing his remaining clothes and throwing them god knows where. Jan kept holding Winksy legs wide open so Eric could have full access to his hole as he pressed the tip of his cock to Harry's already filled entrance. 

“Oh my god, oh my god. You are going to destroy me. It’s too much. You both are too big for me!” Winks panted breathlessly, but his cock kept twitching as Eric’s length kept going further inside him. 

Eric slowly pushed inside, taking a good look at how Winksy’s mouth hung open in a voiceless scream, his wide eyes looking at Eric. Jan kept holding Harry’s legs as he kissed and sucked on his neck, trying to distract the man from the initial discomfort of being completely filled. Eric was finally inside him, so was Jan, and it felt wonderful and that’s all Winksy could think about right now. He never felt so full in his entire life and never thought he would, yet there he was with two fat cocks inside him. 

“You are taking us so well, Winksy.” Jan moaned to Harry’s ear, his pulsating dick twitching inside him. 

“Oh god. Oh god, yes! Fuck me.” 

Jan had to focus to not come right away, the feeling of someone else’s cock alongside his own inside Winksy’s ass was incredible and he could see how Eric felt the same, his eyes closing for a moment to take control of himself. Winks started crying once more and screamed after his daddies as they started to move inside of him. Because of the position and the circumstances, they couldn’t go too fast, but it still felt amazing and it felt more than enough because they were stretching Winksy so well. With each movement Jan felt their cocks rubbing inside Harry’s hole and it was driving him insane, and he knew he was close especially since he had been fucking Winks for a while already. Like this, Harry’s prostate was constantly hit which made his head swim in pleasure as he couldn’t even understand what was happening anymore, his mind going blank as his screaming and begging became incoherent. Anyone walking in the streets and passing in front of Harry’s house would surely know how he was getting dicked and probably mistake him for a whore because of the sounds he made. It was too much, they were already so big to Winksy alone, and both of them together made him feel like a spoiled slut indeed; it was perfect. 

“You’d like being filled up with my cum, baby?” Jan moaned as his orgasm started to build, his voice getting a bit messy as well. 

“I want it, I want it! Give it to me, daddy!” 

That’s all it took and it didn’t take long for Jan to come and release inside of Winks, grunting as he felt how his cum coated Eric’s cock that twitched inside of Harry as well, some of it dripping down his hole and running down his inner thighs. Jan removed his cock from inside and let Eric now have his turn and finally manage to watch Harry’s fantasy of being fucked by Eric. Jan moved to the side, allowing Winks to lay his back down on the mattress as Eric went on top of him, pulling his ass up as he grabbed the back of his thighs before starting to really pound into Winksy. Everything sounded even filthier as Jan’s cum served as even more lube, the wet sounds mixing with the skin slapping against each other and their moans as they could continue with a crazed pace again. 

“Fuck me, Eric! Deeper! A-Ah, harder! 

Eric complied to all of Winksy’s requests and more, aiming for his sweet spot just as Jan had done earlier. He observed how Winks fucking smiled and eyes rolled before fluttering them closed, that perfectly beautiful smile of his as he kept moaning at the feeling. Winks was in a state of hazy bliss, loving how Eric was getting even rougher with him to the point Harry wouldn’t be able to sit tomorrow. Eric grunted as Winksy grabbed his wrist and guided his hand towards his hair and it didn’t take long for Eric to take the hint. Eric kept roughly pulling Winksy’s hair, seeing how the man arched his back on the mattress as his moans became even more obscene every time he tugged hardly. 

“You are so cute, Winksy. So fucking cute and hot. Look at how much you love a cock.” Eric breathlessly moaned, his eyes never faltering from the squealing man underneath him as they felt themselves getting closer and closer to the edge. 

“Please, come inside me as wel!! P-Please!” 

The moment Eric’s dick started to twitch inside him uncontrollably Harry felt his orgasm hitting him the hardest it had ever hit him, whining as he spasmed underneath the bigger man as he came untouched. Eric groaned and moaned as he came with the feeling of Winks’ hole clenching around his cock so sweetly, his last thrusts erratic as he made sure to empty himself inside of Harry as they came down from their high. 

Jan was right next to them on the bed, and had been watching them finish intently, loving every bit of it. They panted heavily as their consciousness started to function again in their heads, wondering what would come next from all of this. They didn’t need to think much as Jan and Eric observed how much of a mess Harry was, his hole dripping so much cum as his legs trembled from all the intense overstimulation that he had just been through. Winks could feel himself drifting away and practically passing out, and when he woke up again, he wasn’t alone in his bed. He was clean and his daddies were still right there with him, sleeping in his bed, next to Harry. 

Harry truly felt like the luckiest spoiled slut in the world. 


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is filthy.
> 
> I wanted to write a bonus chapter for this setting since people really seemed to like it and this is just filth again.
> 
> But yeah I'll keep writing fics to pretend that our terrible season plus all the VAR conspiracies against us isn't happening lol
> 
> Also, tiny slightly dub-con element just because Eric is sleeping at the start, but don't worry it's all fully consensual.

When Winksy woke up that morning, he could had sworn that he had the best wet dream ever. It had felt unbelievably real and amazingly wonderful; he had finally gotten to Eric’s pants and even Jan was there in the middle of the fun. In fact, it had felt so real that his entire body was sore when he sleepily shifted a bit on the bed. However, Harry soon found out that it wasn’t a dream when he opened his eyes and found someone with him in bed. Winksy immediately looked at his both sides and found exactly Eric and Jan lying down next to him. The memories of the previous night filled his mind and it clicked to him the reason behind his body’s soreness; he even had some bruises on his hips. 

They were both sleeping soundly and seemed completely relaxed. Winksy couldn’t help but feel eternally blissed for having two gorgeous men naked under the sheets in his own bed. He tried to recompose himself after staring for a bit too long, still in disbelief, and decided to get up for a bit since he’s not sure if he should wake them up or let them sleep. Harry got himself a glass of water before calmly brushing his teeth, extremely grateful for it being a day off because he surely wouldn’t be able to do much considering how his ass and hips were quite sore. It didn’t take long for him to return to the bed, his legs feeling much better not standing up considering how he could barely walk properly. 

He sat down on the bed, and his eyes started to roam over the two men still sleeping again. Harry simply couldn’t help himself as he realised how lucky he was. He still couldn’t believe how Jan’s plan to get to Eric worked, and how well it worked. And maybe it was this disbelief or simply the long-lasting need that he always had for Eric that wasn’t nearly satiated yet, but he didn’t think twice before slowly and carefully removing the sheets covering Eric, revealing his full naked body. 

Harry took in the beautiful sight he just unveiled; Eric’s beautiful toned chest and abs, his big strong arms, those thick thighs and that huge beautiful cock that looked so big despite being soft at the moment. In fact, he looked so gorgeous that Winksy simply couldn’t stay away. He approached Eric on the bed and carefully began to trail his hands over his exposed skin, his touch extremely soft to not alert the sleeping man. Harry ran his hands over his chest and then down his stomach, lingering there a bit before hesitantly reaching further down to his dick. He lightly touched it and watched Eric’s reaction, confirming that he was still asleep. Winks couldn’t help himself and leaned down to lick his member, just a small teasing flick of his tongue, looking up to carefully observe any sign that indicated that Eric was going to wake up. 

Winksy slightly teased his soft cock with his tongue for a while, testing the waters without alerting Eric, before moving to properly take it into his mouth. He observed how Eric frowned this time but remained sleeping. Harry began to slowly work on his cock, taking it all into his mouth and enjoying how he could feel how it was starting to become bigger. He continued his work on Eric’s awaking cock, wanting to get it hard carefully, stopping his movements whenever Eric moved a bit as he kept frowning when he was dangerously close to waking up. It didn’t take long for his cock to become fully hard and Winksy looked at his work proudly, loving the sight of his awake member. 

Harry hadn’t planned this, he wasn’t even thinking properly, but he quietly moved to Eric’s lap and lined his cock with his entrance. His hole was loose enough from the previous night so when he started to slowly sink down on Eric’s cock, it slid inside with ease. Winksy went as slow as possible, trying very hard to contain his own reactions, observing Eric intently in the process. Eric was frowning, breath become laboured and Harry was sure that he was going to wake up anytime soon. He sat down on Eric’s cock until he was completely full, letting a shaky breath escape his lips at the feeling as he closed his eyes. 

He proceeded to slowly move on his cock, occasionally swinging and rolling his hips to get a different friction inside his hole. Harry parted his lips, letting shaky breaths escape him in order to try not start moaning and alert everyone. However, he was starting to get a bit desperate, starting to really work on Eric’s cock, the member sliding in and out quite rapidly. And as expected, it didn’t take long for Eric to start finally becoming aware of what was going on. 

Eric slowly opened his eyes, his face clearly in a sleepy state from just waking up confused, but his eyes immediately widened the moment he realised what shameful deeds were going on. Harry felt how Eric’s cock twitched and grew impossibly harder inside him upon realisation, and Winksy never once stopped his movements, just kept fucking himself on Eric’s cock like he needed it to breathe. 

“Fucking hell, Winksy.” Eric breathed exasperated yet incredibly turned on. “You’re so desperate.” 

Winksy whined knowing how it was probably true if he was riding Eric’s cock as if he hadn’t been fucked by it a few hours ago. Eric soon stopped Winksy’s desperate movements by taking a firm grip on his already bruised hips, eliciting a beautiful whimper from Winksy whose cock also twitched at the action, and began thrusting up to his hole mercilessly. Winksy didn’t even mind keeping his noises back anymore, moaning and whimpering freely as he felt Eric’s cock pound into him relentlessly. 

It was only natural that someone sleeping right next to such a scene would also end waking up. Jan slowly opened his sleepy eyes, similar to what Eric had done a few minutes ago, and realised what was happening right next to him. He also slightly widened his eyes in disbelief, for a moment thinking that he was still dreaming. What a wonderful sight to wake up to. 

“Wow. Can’t your ass stay away from Eric’s cock for five minutes, Winksy?” Jan teased dirtily, voice still raspy from just waking up and knowing all too well that it was Winksy who must have started this. 

Winksy whined again and briefly looked at Jan, noticing how he had woken him up as well. Eric didn’t even mind, just kept fucking Winksy until the brunet was a flushed moaning mess. He even occasionally pressed harder on his bruised hip just to hear how Winksy gasped and how his pretty cock twitched. 

Jan watched the scene intently, appreciating the marvellous sight; how Eric’s hips rolled up to pound his ass, and how Winksy gladly let it all happen with a look of bliss in his face. He was obviously growing hard seeing such a beautiful scene. And honestly, Jan could do with just watching them fuck, he didn’t even need to join in or get his hands on any of them and it would be amazing already. Yet, for some reason, he wanted to make this look the best it could for Eric. The way Eric is driven to madness by lust because of Winksy is such a hot thing to see in Jan’s opinion, and the way Winksy enjoys being used to please Eric is also just as hot. 

Therefore, Jan slowly moved to sit on the bed, carefully observing the scene before shifting to go behind Winksy. Eric observed him and Jan gave him a glance in return, and the former immediately understood. Eric stopped his movements, causing Winksy to whine but to also have chance to regain his breath that he needed. Jan kneeled on the bed from where he was behind Winksy, and the brunet couldn’t help but to feel nervous for a moment as he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Yet he understood when Jan bended him over, making him lean down very close to Eric’s still lying body. Jan grabbed the lube bottle that was still on the bed and smeared his cock with it to make things easier. Although Winksy was still loose from the previous night he wasn’t loose enough for this. 

Jan lined his cock to Winksy’s already filled entrance and Winksy squirmed in anticipation. Jan lingered it there and gave a questioning glance to Eric. 

“Can I?” He asked for permission and Winksy looked at Eric as well, waiting for his answer. 

Eric nodded in response, granting Jan permission to follow his actions, for a moment surprised that Jan was actually asking for his permission to use Winksy. 

Although Winksy had both their cocks inside his ass at the same time last night, he was definitely not used to the feeling yet. Therefore, when Jan started to slowly push his cock inside, he could feel the immense breach in his hole that drove him mad again. Jan and Eric were big men with big dicks, and Winksy wasn’t sure how he was managing to take them at once, but he loved every bit of it. Winksy kept looking at Eric with hazy eyes, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as Jan pushed further inside, Jan’s cock rubbing with Eric’s in the process. When it was fully seated in his warmth, Jan let a deep groan. Winksy couldn’t help but let a tear escape his eyes as he moaned breathlessly, feeling completely full. He was panting heavily, arms faltering a bit that was holding him up on top of Eric, his cheeks were flushed red and he momentarily closed his eyes, trying to get used to the intruding feeling. 

Jan slowly pulled his cock out and pushed it deep inside again, earning a beautiful gasp from Winksy in return and a deep moan from Eric as their cocks brushed together inside his hole. Because of his ass being completely filled like this, that sweet spot of Winksy was constantly hit and that was making his head spin in constant pleasure. Jan started to really move with Eric’s cock still stationed inside, thrusting into Winksy as the latter moaned at the immense wonderful stretch he was feeling, tears starting to fall down his reddened face as he looked at Eric desperately. 

“You are such a whore, Winksy.” Jan commented filthily. 

“Our fucking slut.” Eric was quick to implement. 

Winksy whined loudly, being talked down by both of them at the same time making his cock twitch again as his moans started to become louder and louder when Jan increased his pace, thrusting deeply into his warmth. 

“Mhmm yes, it feels so good.” Winksy had even rolled his eyes as he moaned. 

Eric kept watching Winksy being fucked by Jan right on top of him, with his cock constantly being rubbed against Jan’s, the sensations making him lose himself in the feeling. Winksy kept looking at him so beautifully, face full of bliss as his ass got pounded. They could feel how Winksy’s hole was occasionally clenching already, the fact that his prostate was constantly hit plus the sensation of two fat cocks inside him making him approach the edge as he whined loudly, some drool even escaped his parted lips. 

“You don’t come until we have our way with you.” Jan firmly said, but his voice was also a bit breathy, clearly not so far from approaching the edge himself. 

“Y-Yes, daddy!” Winksy cried out in response. 

Eric broke the tiny distance between Winksy and reached for his lips, kissing him hotly and wetly as the brunet kept whimpering and moaning into his mouth uncontrollably. He reached for Winksy’s cock and gave it a light stroke before taking hold of the base in order to make it harder for him to come too soon. Winksy whined the loudest at the action, parting from Eric’s mouth as he could barely breathe anymore as his ass was being filled so good with their cocks. 

Jan slowed his movements and leaned down to reach over Winksy’s shoulder. It wasn’t something he had initially planned to do but he reached for Eric’s lips. Eric was momentarily surprised but answered the kiss with same fervour, still feeling Jan’s cock rub against his own inside Winksy’s hole that was such a wonderful sensation. Winksy tilted his head to look at such a scene, watching them kiss and god how it was hot to see his two daddies kissing so obscenely like that as they had their cocks deep inside him. 

They broke the kiss and Jan leaned away again as he started to increase again the pace of thrusts to Winksy’s hole. Winks could feel himself approaching the edge once more, eyes fluttering closed as he moaned after his daddies. It didn’t take long for Jan to feel himself reach his high, feeling close to his release. His hips mildly stuttered and thrusts became sloppier as he started to fill Winksy’s hole with his cum, grunting and moaning as the last few thrusts sounded even filthier with the wet sounds. 

“I want to come! P-Please, let me come!” Winksy begged but it was to no avail, instead he received a spank on his ass as Jan began stopping his final movements. 

“Nope. Not until Eric has his way with you too.” 

Winksy whined but it was only fair. Besides, he really wants Eric to come with him. Jan pulled his cock out from his hole, and both Winksy and Eric moaned at the loss. He slumped on the side as he regained his breath, allowing space for Eric to proceed with whatever he wanted. 

Eric started thrusting up to Winksy’s ass again, letting go of the base of his dick that he had a firm grip earlier, making the brunet’s life harder of trying to control himself not to come. Eric was starting to lose himself in the feeling; from waking up with Winksy riding his cock to Jan fucking him right on top of him while his cock was also inside Winksy it was amazing how he managed to stay in control until now. He quickly flipped them over on the bed so Winksy had his back against the mattress instead as he resumed pounding into him. Eric was also growing to be closer to the edge, all the previous events plus how Jan had been rubbing his cock against his own inside Winksy’s hole earlier making him not too far from reaching his high. 

“Daddy, please let me come! Please, Eric!” Winksy cried out between moans and whimpers, accompanied by a series of ‘please’. 

“Come, baby. Make a mess of yourself.” Eric breathlessly said, grunting as he felt himself start reaching his climax too. 

Winksy whined the loudest as his pretty cock twitched and spurted the bit that wasn’t milked from him last night, back arching as he tightly held onto the bedsheets. Eric moaned deeply as he felt his own cock twitching inside Winksy, coming not long after with a few harder last thrusts, his bit of cum mixing with Jan’s inside Winksy’s hole. They both breathlessly slumped down on the bed, regaining their breaths as bliss washed over them. 

Yet, no peace was fated for Winksy too soon. Jan had watched the entire scene unfold in front of him and simply couldn’t stop himself from getting hard again. He ended up having a round two with Winksy, which in the meantime Eric watched it intently, also growing hard again at the sight. They had just woken up thus they had plenty of energy to spend, and they all seemed to be keen on spending it all on bed. They kept taking turns of fucking Winksy, the brunet happily being used by the two, loving every bit of it until he started to pass out at some point and then they finally stopped their activities. Eric and Jan cleaned Winksy up and then themselves before going back to bed, also glad that it was their day-off which only meant one thing. 

They’d still have the entire day to look forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreaciated ;) Don't be shy, everyone reading this fic is kinda shameless too.


End file.
